In die Flammen der Verdammnis/Geschichten
Seite 1 - Seite 2 - Seite 3 Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gifDatei:IconSmall Paladin.gif Alekia, 18.4.2017 - Realmforum ''Sie hatte genug.'' Sie hatte genug von ihren sogenannten Brüdern und Schwestern, die ihr Leben damit verbrachten, in der Kathedrale gemütlich Tee zu trinken und Kekse zu futtern, während der Krieg sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Sie hatte genug von all den Rittern, die selbst jetzt noch Zeit fanden, Feste und Turniere zu besuchen. Sie hatte genug von der Ignoranz der Leute und genug davon, enttäuscht zu werden. Vor allem aber hatte sie genug davon, über all diese Dinge nachzudenken, während sie selbst zur Untätigkeit verdammt gewesen war. Ihr körperlicher Zustand hatte es nicht zugelassen, dass sie die Dämonen der Legion zerschmettern konnte, wie sie es tun wollte - sollte! Nein, sie hatte ruhen müssen, hatte sich erholen müssen, während sie nur beobachten konnte, was jene taten, auf der ihre Hoffnungen ruhten. Enttäuschungen. Sie hatte genug davon. Mit einem Ruck griff sie nach ihrem Streithammer und überprüfte ein letztes Mal den Sitz ihrer Rüstung. Es war noch anstrengend, sie zu tragen. Es war schmerzhaft und es erschöpfte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte, aber den Rat eines "Bruders", sich nicht gleich wieder gegen die Dämonen zu werfen, sobald sie auch nur eine Waffe führen konnte, schlug sie dennoch in den Wind. Sie konnte nicht länger hierbleiben und zusehen. Es war leicht, so zu denken, wenn man alleine stand. Keine Verantwortung, kein Hof, kein Land, über das man wachen musste. Kein Leben in der Stadt. Es war einfach, so selbstgerecht zu sein, so rechtschaffen und unbarmherzig. So verbittert. Es war nicht gerecht, natürlich nicht. Nicht gänzlich. Aber sie hatte einfach genug. Irgendwann kämen vielleicht andere, um zu helfen - um sich noch schnell am Ende eine ruhmreiche Rolle zu sichern. Es war nicht gerecht, aber es tat gut, so zu denken. Es war leicht. Sie würde ihren Kampf fortführen und irgendwann würden diese Gedanken vielleicht verschwinden. Sie würde warten, bis die anderen kämen. Für's erste aber hatte sie genug. Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gifDatei:IconSmall Rogue.gif Sùnje, 26.4.2017 - Realmforum Ich lausche den Worten jener, die mich umgeben ohne mein eignes Wort zu erheben. Sie wissen, dass ich zuhöre, ohne das ich aktiv an den Gesprächen teilnehme. Mein Wort hat hier, so oder so kaum Bedeutung. Halt den Kopf unten! Worte einer Freundin die ich beherzige. Mein Blick löst sich von der Arbeit die ich verrichte, wandert zu jenem alten, erfahrenen Mann an meiner Seite, dessen Name nur Schall und Rauch ist. Er beobachtet mich, nickt nur angedeutet. Wir müssen nicht miteinander reden, um uns zu verständigen - zumindest wenn es um die Arbeit geht. Es ist spät und die Arbeit abgeschlossen. Zeit sich gedanklich an jene zu erinnern, die in der Stadt leben. Gut einen Mond ist es her, als ich mitten in der Nacht von einem "Geist" mit Brief in der Hand heimgesucht wurde und mein zu Hause verlassen habe. Einmal mehr hatte ich keine Zeit, mich von jenen zu verabschieden, die es irgendwie geschafft haben, sich in meinen Gedanken fest zu setzen. Doch ich weiß auch, dass ich schon bald etwas aus der Heimat hören werde. Ich muss nur den Worten der Anderen lauschen. Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Paladin.gif Falathras, 26.4.2017 - Realmforum "Das ewige Schlachten und Kämpfen, irgendwann muss es ein Ende haben. Das Übel muss an der Wurzel ausgerissen werden!", fluchte Falathras Morgenglanz beim Anblick einiger Leichen, die zum Friedhof getragen wurden. "Ich habe wahrlich genügen erlebt und überlebt. Die Zerstörung meiner Heimat Lordaeron, die Flucht nach Sturmwind, die Scherbenwelt, Nordend und die Verheerten Inseln." Währenddessen zieht er einen Stein aus seiner Tasche. Der Stein ist gelblich und durchsichtig, wie ein Bernstein und er hat eine Schutzrune eingraviert. Er seufzt. Er macht sich daran, seine Rüstung zu polieren und sein Schwert zu schärfen Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gifDatei:IconSmall Rogue.gif Sùnje, 9.5.2017 - Realmforum Diese Nacht ist es besonders kalt. Ich sitze am Eingang meiner derzeitigen Heimat und beobachte das wilde Schneegestöber. Neben mir hält einer meiner derzeitigen ... ja, was sind sie eigentlich? Kein Begriff der mir einfällt passt so wirklich. Gastgeber eventuell? Jedenfalls, hält er wie jede Nacht am Eingang wache. Er ist still, beobachtet die Umgebung mit wachem Blick. Ich weiß nichts über Ihn und doch vertraue ich ihm mein Leben an. Ich muss schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken. Es ist wie zu Hause. Es war der Nebel, der mir leise Worte, am Tage zuvor, zugeflüstert hatte, während ich mit der Arbeit beschäftigt war. Ich hatte eine Brandwunde zu versorgen und war mit einer Salbenfertigung beschäftigt. Er erzählte mir von dem Platz, der meine Heimat geworden war und überließ die Entscheidung mir, doch erzählte er auch von einem Orden. Dem Orden, welcher mich bisher noch nicht enttäuscht hatte. Vielleicht lag es an einer Person in ihren Reihen, vielleicht war ich noch immer ein Stück weit naiv genug um jener Person zu trauen. Ich atme die kalte Luft ein und schließe für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Hatte ich nun auch alles dabei? Noch bevor ich meine Liste abgeschlossen hatte, legt sich mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sonnenschein, es wird Zeit. Es ist nur der Nebel, der leise zu mir spricht und ich öffne meine Augen um ihn zu betrachten. Ich nicke langsam und schultere meinen Reisesack. Hinter ihm stehen drei Männer und eine Frau. Sie werden für mein sichres Geleit sorgen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Auch meine Worte sind gedämpft, eh sich der Tross in Bewegung setzt. Lediglich das Schlusslicht bleibt auf meiner Höhe stehen und brummt. Ich wende mich um und setze mich in Bewegung. Meine Gedanken schweifen für diesen Moment zu einer Person, die sicher über meine Bewegung informiert wurde. ... Geist ... Wir haben die Kälte und den Schnee hinter uns gelassen und ich habe Zeit für eine kurze Rast im Gasthaus. Mein Geleitschutz wechselt nun. Eine Hand fließt hier in die Andere über. Als ich das erste Mal mit Ihnen unterwegs war, viel mir der Wechsel in den ersten Stunden garnicht auf. Mitlerweile weiß ich, dass meine Begleitpersonen an jedem Grenzgebiet wechseln. Ich blicke in meine Schüssel. Heißes Sauerkraut im eignen Saft, gestampfte Salzkartoffeln, drei dicke Knackwürste und dazu ein breiter Kanten frisches Schwarzbrot. Ein deftiges Mahl und es tut gut... und während ich unter dem Tisch mit einem meiner Begleiter Wurst gegen die Hälfte seines Sauerkrautes feilsche, werden über dem Tisch die Wasserbecher aneinander geschlagen. Wer hier alkoholische Getränke sucht, wird auf dem Trockenen bleiben. Die Morgensonne kämpft mit dem Mond um den Sieg, während ich auf einem Schemel sitze und die grünen Rauchschwaden meinen Mund verlassen. Ein Laster, welches sie nicht schätzen... doch sie schätzen den Nebel. Nur aus diesem Grund, darf ich mir unterwegs zur Rast einen der besonderen Rauchwaren genehmigen. Noch während ich den Stummel auf dem Gestein ausdrücke und gähne, ist mein Kopf von Leere geflutet und die Müdigkeit übermannt mich. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf... ein paar Stunden nur noch... Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Monk.gif Laisan, 10.5.2017 - Realmforum "Wir brechen auf an die Verheerte Küste!" hallte es noch in den Ohren des schweigsamen Pandaren. Die Plattenrüstung an seinem Körper lies ihn wie einen Sturmwinder aussehen doch hatte der blutrote Schal sowie seine Umfangreiche Kopfbedeckung doch schon das ein oder andere Getuschel ausgelöst. Es war spät in der Nacht gewesen als man nur die dunklen Schemen des Pandaren erahnen konnte. Immer wieder nahm er einen Stein und lies ihn flitschend über Ovlivais Teich springen eh dieser schließlich von den Wassermassen verschluckt wurde. "Wir brechen auf..." hallte es abermals in seinem Kopf eh der grade geworfene Stein sich direkt einen Weg zum Grund bahnte. Den Kopf ein wenig angehoben betrachtete er die Sterne. "Elune wacht über uns mein Pandarischer Freund." waren einst die Worte, welche er von einem Kaldorei genau hier vernommen hat. Auf seiner Reise in die Herzensstadt der Allianz hat der schweigsame Pandaren genug Namen gehört: Elune, Loa, Aegwynn, Pantheon, Titanen, Avianna, Aessina. Und viele weitere, welche er sich nicht einmal ansatzweise merken kann. Er dreht den Kopf leicht nach hinten über die Schulter und betrachtet einen Moment den Trainingsplatz. So kann er sich an eine Gruppe von Menschen erinnern welche dort über das Arkane gesprochen haben. Auch waren ein Druide und ein Zwergenschamane mit in diesem Gespräch beteiligt während vor ihnen zwei Soldaten sich im Physischen Kampf geschult haben. Die Erinnerung langsam verblassend richtet er den Kopf wieder nach vorne und zieht den Schal ein wenig höher. Grade einmal die Augen könnte man erkennen, falls man sich im richtigen Winkel aufhält. "Das Arkane begleitet uns, die Titanen, Elune, die Elemente, die Macht des Traumes, die himmlischen Erhaben sowie" stille legte sich auf die Idyllische Landschaft als der Pandaren sich ehrfürchtig in Pandarischer Manier verneigte "der Geist des Kaisers Shaohao". Sich wieder aufgerichtet schnappte er sich einen Stein zwischen zwei Zehen und lies ihn nach oben gleiten. Mit der rechten Hand aufgefangen wurde er mit ordentlich Schwung über die Wasseroberfläche flitschend entlassen. Am Ende war jedoch nicht wie sonst ein platschen zu hören sondern ein rascheln. Der Stein hat es auf die andere Seite an das Ufer geschafft trotz der großen Hürde des Sees. "Wie die Jadeschlange einst sagte" begann der Pandaren eh er sich vom See abgewendet hat "Lasst das Land euer Lehrer sein." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der massige Pandaren, den Han-Bo geschultert mit dem baumelnden Krügen, in dem nächtlichen Schutz. Bereit sich dem Ende der Welt entgegen zu stellen und seine Soldaten des IX Sturmbataillon darauf vorzubereiten. Datei:IconSmall NightElfDemonHunter Male.gif18px Xarandos, 10.5.2017 - Realmforum '''klang,klang,klang Immer wieder klang und immer wieder. Oh wie sehr Xarandos dieses Geräusch mit Genugtuung erfüllte. kling Es erinnerte ihn an damals, als er das erste mal die Spitze einer Klinge auf einen Dämonen richtete.klang Es erinnerte ihn an das Geräusch was der Hammer machte, als er seine ersten Gleven selbst schmiedete klong Es erinnerte ihn an das Geräusch was diese Gleven machten....als er an der Stelle seines Kontrahenten war kalang. Die Gleve schlitterte über den Boden, Xarandos hatte seine in ihr verkantet und sie seinen Kontrahenten einfach so aus der Hand gerissen. Der Blutelf schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Achte auf deine Stand und nimm die Gleve fester in die Hand", er hob die Gleve auf und drückte sie seinen Kampfpartner in die Hand "Geh noch ein wenig an der Attrappe üben, ich will sie bis in meine Quartiere schreien höhren". Er ging auf den Gängen der Teufelshammmer entlang, er erinnerte sich an den Überfall auf Mardum, für ihn war das nicht lange her...nun er erinnerte sich ja auch nicht wirklich was dazwischen passiert ist, wenn man 10 Jahre in einer Stasiskammer verbringt bekommt man nicht sonderlich viel mit. Plötzlich kam ihn ein aufgeregter Zerschlagener der Aschenzungen entgegen "Herr Schattenblatt!", er hielt ihn nach Atem ringend ein Stück Papier hin "Nachrichten von der Front". Xarandos nahm ihm das Stück Papier aus der Hand, er hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten die Buchstaben zu entziffern, an einige Stellen bat er sogar den Diener darum vorzulesen, aber nachdem er den Brief durchgelesen hatte, sagte er : "Na endlich, und ich dachte schon ich müsste hier verfaulen". Statt nun zu seinem Quartier zu gehen, ging er zu dem Portal, welches in die Magierstadt führte und schritt hindurch. Auf der Insel angekommen blickte er zum Grabmal. Bald würde er in Dämonenblut baden, dachte er, bald würde Azeroth für immer frei sein..... Datei:IconSmall Wildhammer Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Shaman.gif Nadeyron, 10.5.2017 - Realmforum Im Schlüsselloch ließ er den Schlüssel stecken und schob die Tür zum Haus endgültig auf und betrat eben dieses, das Haus seiner Mutter in Eisenschmiede. Sie war zurück in der Heimat, im Schattenhochland konnte sie ihre Bäume pflegen. Einen Garten hüten. Junge Wildhammer ärgern. Sie war zu Alt um zu kämpfen, aber noch jung genug um zu lehren. Im Haus fand der Wildhammer eine Unordnung vor... die er selbst an den Tag legen würde. Aber an einer Wand hingen einige Bilder die geordnet waren. Er schmunzelte als er mit dem Blick darüber huschte. Ein Bild seiner Mutter, als sie noch jung und ungestüm war, es stellte sie auf einem Grashügel dar und um sie herum vier Totems, ihre Arme emporgehoben. Es wirkte Heldenhaft. Und dann die beiden die rechts daneben hingen. Im Zentrum ein Zwergenmann auf einem Greifen. Rote Haare wie Flammen, ein Bart so stolz wie Nadeyrons eigener und einen Sturmhammer in der Hand. Den Hintergrund bildete eine Zeichnung von Grim Batol. Es war sein Vater... Und dann verwandelte es sich... und der heldenhafte Greifenreiter wurde ersetzt durch eine verschwommene Vision des dunklen Portales. Die Schlange und die Statuen die es zierten betrachteten den Schamanen mit glühenden roten Augen und das Portal war schwarz, es verzehrte regelrecht das Licht um sich in die Leere. So wie es einst... den stolzen Greifenreiter verschlungen hatte. "NEIN!", brüllte er das kleine Gemälde aufeinmal an... das Trugbild war verschwunden und er sah erneut seinen Vater und wendete sich ab. Und daneben war ein Bild von sich selbst und seinen Geschwistern. Doch er hatte es sich nichtmehr angesehen. Er hatte noch rote Haare gehabt , wie sein Vater. Und seine Schwester und seinen Bruder um sich. Er streunerte ruhelos durch ihr Haus und fand einige Rüstungen auf Holzständern vor. Eine davon silbrig aus Eisen geschmiedet und verziert mit Kobaltanteilen. Einst schienen die Schulterpanzer mit elementarer Macht durchdrungen gewesen zu sein, doch die Macht war verflogen und zur Welt zurückgekehrt als sie nichtmehr verwendet wurde. Daneben eine schwerere Rüstung, aus deutlich dunklerem Eisen. Diese Rüstung war an den Schulterpanzern kantiger. Wie blitzartige Nadeln ragten sie um den Träger in die Luft. Vorsichtig streckte der Schamane die Hand nach der Rüstung aus und wischte etwas Staub davon... er fühlte leichtes Knistern. Die Magie dieser Rüstung war erloschen wie die der anderen und doch... fühlte er etwas. Elektrische Ladung./i "Warum hast du sie dermaßen schlampig entzaubert, Mama?", fragte Nadeyron mit einem amüsierten Grinsen in den Raum während er die Konturen der Rüstung mit dem Finger nachglitt. Im selben Moment entflammten die Schulterpanzer in blauem Schein und begannen geisterhafte Energie aus der Umgebung auf sich zu ziehen. "Damit du darüber nachdenkst sie umzuschmieden. Sie zu tragen. Du wolltest schon immer in die Fußstapfen deiner Mutter treten. Zuerst hast du ihren Namen übernommen, fasziniert von den Geschichten der 'Reinkarnation' eines Schamanen in einem neuen Körper. Warum nimmst du dann nicht auch ihre Macht an dich?", erklang die vertraute Stimme seiner Kindheit. Nadeyron betrachtete wie die Rüstung sich mit Macht erfüllte und zu neuem Leben erwachte. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Er schloss die Augen und ballte die Fäuste. Tiefe Trauer erfüllte ihn und dann... wendete er sich herum und sah ihm in die Augen. Die tiefblauen Augen die Nade genau von ihm geerbt hatte. Er sah seinen Vater. "Du hast aufgehört nach mir zu suchen! Meine Leiche ist ins Nichts gestürzt und meine Seele in den Nether! Für ewig gefangen und gefoltert! Du weißt wo das Portal ist, du weißt wohin es führt, du hast die Gelegenheit mich zu suchen. Warum tust du es nicht?", hörte Nadeyron der Anklage seines Vaters zu und wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu erwidern... da umhüllte grünes Feuer den Geist, ein teuflischer Blitz ging auf ihn hernieder und er löste sich auf. Grollendes finsteres Lachen erklang dröhnend durch den Geist des Schamanen. Ein Lachen dass ihn aus dem Traum riss. Schwer atmend saß er nun auf seinem Bett stieg heraus... ging ans Fenster und sah in die Nacht von Sturmwind hinaus. "Du hast recht... es gibt noch eine Sache zu tun.", murmelte der Zwerg vor sich hin und zog seine Lederrüstung an, vorallem Wert auf seine Reithose legend. Er trat hinaus in die Nacht, schloss die Tür ab und eilte zum Greifenhorst um dort den brutalen Morgenmuffel Wolkensturm zu wecken... und nach Eisenschmiede zu fliegen. Er rüstete sich, für den Krieg am letzten Portal. Nur am nächsten Morgen einen Brief in seinem Briefkasten zu finden... Datei:IconSmall NightElfDemonHunter Male.gif18px Tharvyn, 10.5.2017 - Realmforum Tharvyn zog die Gleve aus den Überresten eines Teufelshundes und etwas, das man mit viel Fantasie als Lächeln zu deuten vermochte, umspielte seine Lippen. Hinter sich vernahm er ein leises Schnalzen mit der Zunge. "Es ist effektiv," kommentierte er seine Beute flüchtig. Beneris entledigte sich eines kleinen Wichtelrudels mittels einer fast genervt wirkenden Handbewegung. Wie konnten diese kleinen Wadenbeißer es auch wagen. "Ihr kennt meine Antwort," erwiderte Beneris lapidar und es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte. Die beiden älteren Dämonenjäger bahnten sich ihren Weg voran zu einem kleinen Altar, an welchem es ebenfalls eher wortkarg zuging. Zwei gezielte Streiche mit den Gleven und zwei tote Eredarhexer später - und um ein paar zweifelsohne nützliche Kristalle reicher - erreichten beide Nachtelfen wieder ihren Stützpunkt. "Das hat nicht wirklich einer von uns geschrieben?" Beneris säuberte seine Gleve und hob nur mäßig beeindruckt den Kopf, als Tharvyn mit einem Zettel zu ihm zurückkehrte. "Ihr wollt Euch erklären", erwiderte der ältere der beiden Illidari. "Ein gemeinsamer Vorstoß" war die Erklärung, die er erhielt. "Die Eloquenz," seufzte Beneris, dann hielt ihm Tharvyn auch schon das Pergament vor die Nase. "Eine Besprechung? Wie ... unerwartet." Bei genauerer Betrachtung zierte auch Beneris' Lippen ein Lächeln. Fast. Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Monk.gif Laisan, 14.5.2017 - Realmforum Auf den Mauern der Heimat Ruhig saß Laisan am Brunnen des Kathedralenplatzes und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem Plätschern des Wassers. Schon in der Heimat saß er gerne am Wasserfall des Tals der vier Winde jedoch war es auch wieder rum nicht damit zu vergleichen. Laisan dachte einen Moment darüber nach ob es falsch war, dass neunte Sturmbataillon zu verlassen. Die Leute waren nett und haben ihm geholfen den Einstieg zu finden. Er hat das Training sowie die Übungen sehr genossen, wenn auch sie gänzlich von jenen aus der Heimat abwichen. Doch war die Disziplin sowie der Führungsstil ein soweit fremder für ihn, dass er es nicht mehr mit sich vereinbaren konnte. Die Augen geöffnet blickte er in die Sterne und brummte einmal kurz auf. Der blutrote Schal, welcher die meisten seiner Gesichtszüge verdeckte, schütze ihn doch vor dem frischen Wind des Abends. Geister seiner Erinnerung manifestierten sich als die Leute auf der Straße. Die in seinen Augen undisziplinierte Wache, welche lieber Leute kennen lernt als zu wachen, die Köchin welche keinerlei Respekt hatte oder aber auch der Zwergen Schamane und seine vielen Freunde. Sie alle verblassten mit derzeit als nur noch Laisan alleine auf dem Platz saß. Seine Hände auf die Knie gelegt, blickte er auf seinen Wams. Dort war der goldene Tigerkopf zu sehen, dass Zeichen der Shado-Pan. Jahre musste er trainieren um es sich zu verdienen. Endlose Schlachten hat er für jenen Orden geführt... Saurok, Mantis, Diebe, Mogu. Sie alle sind unter seinen Händen geberstet, wie Sandkugeln an einer Felswand. Doch jetzt sollte er sich der Legion entgegen stellen "SCHWARZWACHE SHINKORI! EUER AUFTRAG LAUTET... STOPPT DIE LEGION IN IHREM VORMARSCH!" donnerte die Stimme von Meister Schneewehe durch seinen Kopf. Es war sein Auftrag und Laisan wusste es genau. Entweder erfüllt er ihn und kommt ruhmreich nach Hause oder.... Er würde sich in Schande das Leben... Laisan schüttelte den Kopf und schoss diesen Gedanken fast schon aus dem jenem heraus. "Ich werde nicht wanken" brummte der Pandaren und erhob sich. Selbst für die Pandarischen Verhältnisse war er wirklich kräftig gebaut, fast schon übergewichtig mochte man meinen. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, knarzte es ein wenig während die Steine am Handrücken zu glimmen begonnen haben. "Ich werde erfolg haben" sprach Laisan Mantra artig zu sich selbst eh er nun langsam seinen Weg in das Pandarenviertel angetreten hat. Dort angekommen blickten ihn welche an, die noch am Lagerfeuer sich Geschichten erzählten. "Tushui" erhob Laisan fordernd das Wort als sich die Pandaren umdrehten und sofort verstummten. "Errichtet eine Verbindung nach Pandaria und Informiert den Tempel des weißen Tigers. Braumeister Shinkori wird sich mit den Klingen Tyrs unterhalten und versuchen sich ihrem Feldzug anzuschließen. Sollte dies nicht möglich sein, wird dieser allein zum Zielort aufbrechen und den Auftrag erfüllen. Notfalls zahlt er für das Land mit seinem Leben. Die Initianten sollen Shou-Hya bereit machen für den Transport. Außerdem werden noch Braufässer benötigt mit Kräutern der Heimat..... LOS!" die Hand erhoben schien es Laisans Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen "Jawohl Meister Shado-Pan" kam es von einer jungen Tushui die so schnell rannte, das man denken konnte ihr Leben hängt davon ab. Sich ruhig in die glühenden Kohlen setzend brummte Laisan auf. "Die Legion wird nicht warten, also darf ich es ebenso nicht". Es sollte eine lange Nacht der Meditation folgen..... Wie auf den Mauern in der Heimat Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Paladin.gif Sverre, 14.5.2017 - Realmforum Wieder einmal wusste er nicht so genau, wohin mit sich. Seine Füsse trugen ihn im Laufe der Jahre mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Als er vom Friedhof zurückkam, seit Jahren schon verweilte er immer mal wieder andächtig am Grab von Mara Fordragon, entdeckte er auf dem Rückweg einen Heldenaufruf. "Die Zeit der Gerechtigkeit naht, ha! Es dürften gleich mehrere Tonnen davon nötig sein!" *''murmelte er die Fäuste ballend''* Kaum zuhause angekommen, schürte Sverre Brandir das Feuer in der kleinen Schmiede und besserte anschließend wieder einmal seine alte Rüstung aus. Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gifDatei:IconSmall Warrior.gif Kheya, 14.5.2017 - Realmforum Kleine Krieger "Hör' zu. Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich wirklich, aber du bist und bleibst ein Winzling." Damit war es dann schließlich entschieden. Die Worte, so freundlich sie auch ausgesprochen wurden, schmerzten mehr, als jede körperliche Wunde und Kheya Traynor fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, unfähig, auch nur eine einfache Antwort zu geben. Noch bevor sie sich fangen konnte, hatte sich Bryschka bereits abgewandt und ging in entschlossenen Schritten den Hügel herunter. Es dauerte noch lange, bis das Aufstampfen ihrer schweren Stiefel verklungen war und noch länger, ehe sie aus Kheyas Sicht verschwand. Mutlos ließ sie sich auf den Steinen nieder, von denen aus sie noch vor wenigen Momenten zusammen mit der großen Kriegerin das Meer beobachtet hatte. '"Etwas ist anders als sonst.", hatte Bryschka in ihrer dunklen, dröhnenden Stimme gesagt, ohne den Blick von der See abzuwenden. Kheya hatte den Ernst in den Augen der Vrykul erkannt, den Anflug von Beunruhigung, aber auch die unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht. Es war ansteckend. Es war frustrierend.'' ''"Wir werden dort kämpfen, nicht wahr?"' - Kheya sprach diese Worte so beiläufig wie möglich aus, doch innerlich hielt sie den Atem an. Sie wusste genau, wie Bryschka dachte und nach vielen - teils schmerzhaften - Lektionen hatte sie auch gelernt, dass der Vrykul wenig entging. Es kam für sie daher kaum überraschend, als Bryschka nickte und in einem ebenso gleichmütigen Tonfall antwortete. "Gewiss. WIR werden dort kämpfen." Der entschiedene Unterton, die überdeutliche Betonung war nicht zu überhören. Kheya rang mit sich und ihre Finger klammerten sich fester um den Griff ihres Speers. Wir. "Nicht ich.", dachte sie und rang dabei die aufkeimende Frustration nieder. Es war schließlich weder Bryschkas Schuld, noch ihre eigene. Es war eben, wie es war und egal, mit welchen Worten sie die Vrykul auch zu überzeugen versuchte, so würde das Ergebnis doch immer das gleiche bleiben. Ihr seid klein. Ihr seid keiner von uns. Ihr werdet es vielleicht niemals sein. Es machte keinen Unterschied, wie oft sie sich bewiesen hatte, oder wie lange sie schon in Sturmheim unter den großen Kriegern lebte. Man vertraute ihr. Man nannte sie Verbündete. Achtete man sie? Kheya kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht, aber manches Mal schien es ihr auf der Hand zu liegen. Letztlich blieb sie ein Mensch und egal wie sie sich kleidete und welchen Bräuchen sie folgte, sie würde stets ein Mensch bleiben. Das war nicht zu ändern. Für eine ganze Weile starrte sie den Speer in ihrer Hand an, betrachtete die Runenmuster auf der Klinge und die Schnitzarbeiten im hölzernen Griff. '"Ein gutes Stück Arbeit!", hatte Brolf, der Schmied gesagt, als er ihr die Waffe zusammen mit einem Schild überreicht hatte. '''"Aber etwas zu niedlich für meinen Geschmack."'' Er hatte dabei gelacht und Kheya hatte sich davon, ohne es zu wollen, anstecken lassen. Für die Vrykul wäre ihr Speer gerade mal ein kleiner Spieß gewesen und ihren Schild hätten sie wohl eher als Deckel für einen Kochtopf benutzen können. Kleine Waffen, für eine kleine Kriegerin. Brolf hatte nicht herablassend und auch nicht hämisch geklungen, als er ihr die Waffen übergab. Kheyas schnaufte frustriert. Er hatte väterlich geklungen, als schenkte er einem Kind ein Holzschwert, damit es sich einreden konnte, ein Ritter zu sein. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, das Lager zu verlassen und nach Dalaran zurückzukehren, um wieder unter Menschen zu sein, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell. Sie hatte hier etwas erreicht, dessen war sie sich sicher. Nicht für Dalaran, nicht für Azeroth, sondern für sich selbst. Unabhängig davon, wie die Vrykul sie nun sahen, ob sie Kheya respektierten, oder nicht, sie hatte etwas für sich selbst erreicht, hatte einen neuen Weg gefunden - ein neues Ziel - für das es sich zu sterben, aber auch zu leben lohnte. Ihr Blick schweifte über das Lager. Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie beobachten, wie die Vrykul zwischen den Zelten umhergingen. Auf die Entfernung waren sie es nun, die für Kheya klein aussahen - wie Winzlinge - und sie dachte kurz daran, dass es zwar letztlich nur eine Frage der Perspektive war, die Vrykul dort unten jedoch stets Krieger ihres Volkes bleiben würden. Nicht weil sie bestimmten Riten und Bräuchen folgten, oder bestimmte Kleidung und Waffen trugen. Weil sie es lebten. In jeder Sekunde. Kheya blinzelte einige Male, als der Groschen fiel und ihr mit einem Mal klar wurde, was Bryschka gemeint hatte. Für die Vrykul war sie ein Winzling, aber nicht weil sie tatsächlich so viel kleiner war. Nicht gänzlich jedenfalls. Sie hatte sich angepasst - an die Bräuche, an die Regeln und Riten. Sie hatte sich gekleidet wie die Schildmaiden, hatte deren Kampfstil nachgeahmt und genau das war es, was sie zur 'Kleinen Kriegerin' machte - zu dem Kind, das mit einem Holzschwert spielte. Sie ahmte es nach, statt es wirklich zu leben. In jeder Sekunde. Sie selbst betrachtete sich immer noch als Außenstehende, als Fremde - als Mensch. Selbst jetzt noch saß sie hier und badete in Selbstmitleid, statt ihren Platz unter den anderen einzufordern. Zu fordern. Nicht zu erbitten. Unwillkürlich stand sie auf, als sie den Gedanken weiter verfolgte. Ja, sie hatte etwas erreicht, aber hätte sie dafür wirklich die Wochen und Monate unter den Vrykul verbringen müssen? War es nicht vielmehr so, dass die Veränderung schon nach der Schlacht um die Rotwehr über sie gekommen war? Sie nickte und langsam keimte ein gewisses Schamgefühl in ihr auf, als ihr klar wurde, wie dumm sie sich aufgeführt hatte - damals, wie heute. Bryschka hatte sie nicht abgewiesen, weil sie nicht stark, oder mutig, oder groß genug war. Sie hatte es getan, weil Kheya sich selbst nicht als eine von ihnen betrachtete und solange sie das nicht tat, würde sie es auch niemals sein. Am Anfang war sie natürlich eine Außenseiterin gewesen - ganz und gar. Sie war auf Ablehnung gestoßen, auf Misstrauen und auf Häme. Dann hatte sie, wie so viele andere auch, an der Seite der Valarjar in Sturmheim gekämpft. Sie hatte gegen die Wellenskorn, die Drekijar und die Knochensprecher von Haustvaldt gefochten, hatte wieder und wieder Dämonen und andere Kreaturen zurückgeschlagen. Sie hatte sich bewiesen, als Verbündete - als Freundin. Man hatte ihr einen Platz angeboten, hatte sie aufgenommen. Man hatte ihr sogar eigens angefertigte Waffen geschenkt und wenn Brolf wie der Vater geklungen hatte, der dem Kind ein Holzschwert gab, damit es sich seinen Träumen hingeben konnte, dann nur, weil sie selbst es war, die diesen Eindruck vermittelte. Für einen kurzen Moment verblieb sie noch an Ort und Stelle, ehe sie sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung setzte. Ihr Kettenhemd klirrte leise, als sie den Weg entlanglief, den Bryschka genommen hatte. Sie wusste jetzt, was sie zutun hatte. Sie wusste jetzt, was sie anders machen musste. '"Bryschka!", rief sie aus vollem Halse, als sie die Vrykul endlich eingeholt hatte. '''"Ich habe dir was zu sagen!"'' Doch Bryschka schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Sie starrte auf ein Stück Pergament - eine Schriftrolle - , die sie zwischen zwei Fingern hielt und die in ihrer Hand geradezu winzig erschien. Kheya reckt sich ein wenig, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was da geschrieben stand und es dauerte lange, bis die Vrykul endlich zu ihr herabsah. Ihre Miene blieb unergründlich, aber Kheya glaubte etwas darin zu erkennen, etwas Neues. Etwas, dass zuvor nicht da gewesen war. '"Du möchtest immer noch mit uns kämpfen?", fragte Bryschka und ihr Tonfall erklang erneut verdächtig beiläufig.'' Kheya schüttelte den Kopf. '"Ich WERDE mit euch kämpfen.", entgegnete sie, ohne dem Blick der Vrykul auszuweichen. Bryschka starrte sie noch eine Weile an und reichte ihr dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln die Schriftrolle.'' "Das wirst du wohl.", sagte sie und damit war es dann schließlich entschieden.'' Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gifDatei:IconSmall ClassDeathKnight.gif Jendare, 16.5.2017 - Realmforum Ein Gewittergrollen hatte die fliegende Nekropole erfasst. Die Schreie fallender Streiter der Allianz und Horde wurden durch den Sturm bis zur Schwarzen Festung getragen. ''Inmitten des Wetterchaos sah man einige Gestalten auf großen Skelettierten Greifen in einer Keilformation zum Landeplatz fliegen. Die geflügelten Bestien landeten auf dem '''Unheiligen Boden von Acherus... Ein Mann in voller Rüstung, übersäht von Dämonenblut, stieg von seinem Greifen ab. Wenige Sekunden später taten es ihm die anderen gleich. Einige Wachen von Acherus salutierten diesem Mann in vollen Respekt, mit "Willkommen zurück, mein Fürst". Der genannte Fürst stapfte klappernd durch die finsteren Gänge in Richtung des Unheiligenviertels. Seinen Helm nahm er nicht ab. So war es schon immer ein Rätsel wie dieser Fürst der Schwarzen Klinge unter dem Helm aussah. In seinem Bereich angekommen hörte er auch schon die Worte des Getreuen Champion "Fürst Grabbrecher, wir haben ein Schreiben erhalten, vom obersten Kommando der Schwarzen Klinge...Es hat begonnen". Der Champion sprach dabei sehr ruhig und gelassen, und überreichte Sathar das Schreiben, welches sich jener langsam durchlaß. Der Fürst rollte das Schriftstück zusammen und klemmte es hinter seinen Saronitgürtel. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hafteten sich die glühenden Augen auf den Champion. "Ruft unsere Einheit zusammen...Sie sollen sich am Landeplatz von Acherus sammeln!" Die bässerne Stimme des Untoten halte für einen moment im Viertel nach. Verdan Pestleid reagierte rasch und verschwand in den anderen Vierteln. Als Fürst Grabbrecher einige Augenblicke nach dem Gespräch zum Landeplatz trat, standen die ausgewählten Ritter bereits in Formation da. Baron Lichfluch verharrte vor dem Trupp und nickt dem Fürsten langsam zu. Sathar erwiederte jene Geste sacht und stellte sich neben seinen Waffenbruder. Es verging eine kurze Zeit bis sich die dumpfe Stimme Grabbrecher's erhob. "Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen...Lange schon, kämpfen wir gegen die Legion an dieser Küste. Zahlreiche Dämonen sind jedem einzelnen von uns zum Opfer gefallen. Sie fürchten uns....Sie fürchten uns zurecht! Ein jeder von Euch beherrscht die Kräfte der Schatten, jene Kräfte welche es uns ermöglichen über die beschränkten Grenzen der Sterblichen hinauszuwachsen. Und doch werden wir mit eben jenen Individuen zusammen in die Schlacht ziehen...Wiedereinmal...Sie werden Ihren Teil zum Untergang der Legion beitragen und sei es nur als Futter für deren Teufelshunde damit wir jene erledigen können." Der Fürst pausierte kurz und schaute durch die Reihen, mitten auf das riesige Grabmal. "Die Legion hat unsere Klingen noch nicht vergessen und wenn doch... werden wir sie wieder an diese erinnern! Uns hält NIEMAND auf!". Diese Worte ließen einige Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge aufbrüllen und andere hoben sogar Ihre Klinge in die Luft mit den Worten '''"Sieg der Schwarzen Klinge und Tod der Legion! Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gifDatei:IconSmall Paladin.gif Lêyâh, 16.5.2017 - Realmforum Ein warmer Westwind machte den Abend etwas angenehmer, als Leyandris die Treppen von der Kathedrale gen Hafen nahm, um ihre abendliche Patroullien-Runde abzuschließen. Es war ein angenehmer Tag gewesen, sonnig und warm, so dass selbst die größten Unken das Wetter gelobt hatten. Die Ordensschwester der Klingen Tyrs ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, als sie den oberen Hafen passierte und blickte auf die sanften Wellen des Sturwinder Hafens herab, der auch zur späten Stunde noch reges Leben zeigte. Männer arbeiteten hart, brüllten und lachten, während sie die Schiffe entluden. Und jene, die wohl bald aufbrechen würden auch beluden. Für die Paladin war der Anblick sinnbildlich. Einerseits für die Gelassenheit jener, die in der Heimat arbeiteten, jedoch auch für den baldigen Aufbruch und die Arbeit und Ernsthaftigkeit die in jenen gesteckt wurden. Während die Orden und Kampftrupps großteils über Portale Dalaran erreichen sollten, würden bald auch neue Truppen zur verheerten Küste, nach Sturmheim, nach Suramar aufbrechen. Der Kampf rief jene in die Ferne. Ein Kampf, der für eine gerechte Sache gefochten werden soll. Die Sorte Kampf, die dazu führte, dass sich unterschiedlichste Parteien einen würden, um den Sieg zu sichern - einfach weil es um das nackte Überleben gehen würde. Leyandris umgriff Alah'serrar am Knauf, ehe sie kurz durchatmete. Ein Gedanke war ihr durch den Kopf geschossen. An der Küste würde sie wahrscheinlich auf die untoten Abscheulichkeiten treffen, gegen die sie an der Kapelle gefochten hatte. Gegen die sie im Schatten der Nekropole geblutet hatte. Denen sie die Strafe des Lichts schuldig war. Grimme Gedanken waren dies, doch die Halbelfe wusch sie mit einem Ausatmen vorerst davon. "Alles zu seiner Zeit." Datei:IconSmall NightElfDemonHunter Male.gif18px Aethas Herbstblatt, 16.5.2017 - Realmforum Es war soweit. Schon bald würden sie alle ihre Klingen in den Körpern der Dämonen vergraben können. Aethas sah sich um. Naga schlängelten durch die Gänge der Teufelshammer und die Aschenzungen schmiedeten fleißig die Rüstungen und Waffen der Illidari. Manch einer würde behaupten sie wären Sklaven, doch trugen auch sie ihren teil zur vernichtung der Legion bei. Ein Initiand näherte sich und streckte eine Hand aus. In jener steckte ein zusammengerollter, und zerdrückter, Brief. Aethas grollte und streckte die Hand nach jener schriftrolle aus die der Initiand in eben jene fallen lässt und sich abwandte. Doch der Illidari richtete seinen Fokus bereits auf die Schriftrolle. Erst wurde sie aufgerollt, dann gelesen. Während der Illidari die Schriftrolle las, musste er mehr und mehr anfangen zu grinsen. Er würde seine Einheit informieren müssen.. und genau das würde er auch tun. Datei:IconSmall NightElf Female.gifDatei:Iconsmall druid.jpg Shántya, 17.5.2017 - Realmforum In enger werdenden Kreisen zogen Schatten über den Hain der Träume hinweg. Ein Krähen weckte den schlummernden Wald und bekam als Erwiederung lautstarkes Krächzen von den kleinsten, bis zu den höchsten Wipfeln der Bäume im Tal von Val‘sharah. Golden blitzte es, als die mit Mithril verstärkten Schwingen ausgebreitet die Sonne, die hier und da wie goldene Lanzen durch das Blätterwerk stach, reflektierten. So näherte sich die Sturmkrähe mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln im langsam treibenden Sinkflug, bis ein plötzlicher Sturmwind Blätter und kleinere Äste aufwirbelte. Noch während das prächtige Tier die Klauen im Waldboden zum Halt vergrub, wurde sie von einem grünen, wirbelnden Wind umgeben, und in ihrer Form gewandelt. „Sturmfeder!“, schallte es der schlaksigen Gestalt entgegen. Schon aus der Luft hatte sie den Behüter ausgemacht, und über die Wiesen zu dem Ort eilen sehen, an dem sie landen würde. Doch dass der junge Elf ihr gleich um den Hals fiel, kam überraschend. „Du bist gewachsen, Tathval.“, stellte die melancholische, harmonische Stimme fest und rührte sich nicht, während der Mann sie nicht nur halb erdrückte, sondern das Gefieder, das selbst ihre Waldroben zierte, zerzauste! Sanft, aber bestimmend drückte sie ihn von sich und wandte das Haupt herab, um die Federn, Kiele und hölzerne Perlen und Gehänge zu ordnen, während Tathval aus zwei smaragden, doch toten Augen angestarrt wurde. Selbst der Kopfputz erinnerte mehr an einen Vogel, als an eine Elfe, die sich darunter wohl zu verbergen wusste. Ein vergnügtes Lachen ging von dem Gegenüber aus, der bald die durchaus kräftigen Arme verschränkte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Zehn Jahre ist es her, und doch hat sich nichts verändert. Wie geht es dem Smaragdkreis im Teufelswald?“, erkundigte er sich direkt. „Dich hat übrigens ein Schreiben erreicht. Ich habe es im Haus verwahrt, der Zirkel möchte etwas von dir.“, fuhr er in seinem Redeschwall auch gleich fort. „Ich konnte kaum glauben, was die Krähen mir erzählten. Kaum, dass -“ „Tathval.“ Der junge Mann brach abrupt ab und zog die langen Brauen in die Höhe. Dann wich seine Verwunderung in Erkenntnis, und er schloss den Mund wieder. Doch nur, um ihn zu einem schiefen Grinsen zu verziehen. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen.“, schloss die gefiederte Elfe ab und setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Wind strich durch das hohe Gras, setzte Federn und Perlen an der Druidin in Bewegung und mischte sich melodisch in die Geräusche der Natur, die hier ungleich vollendet schienen. Die Elfe hob das Haupt an und schmälerte das silbern schimmernde Augenpaar, um gen der hohen Baumwipfel empor zu blicken. Etwas melancholisches, aber auch müdes lag in ihrem blassen Antlitz. Kaum zu glauben, dass die Legion unmittelbar außerhalb dieses schützenden Hains tobte. Doch das teuflische grün, das den Himmel hinter dem Blätterwerk verborgen durchzog, sprach seine eigenen Bände. Der Frieden hier täuschte nur. '' ''Während Tathval der Druidin hinterher eilte und sie trotz Ermahnung mit lauter Fragen und Bitten bombadierte, ließ jene den Blick durch den Hain schweifen. Trotz, dass die Harmonie hier im Gleichgewicht war, spürte sie das Leid dieser Lande, das Leid ihrer Brüder und Schwestern, die diesen Kampf bereits länger ausgesetzt waren. Sie spürte die Träumer, die tief unter ihnen in ihren geschützten Gewölben versuchten der Verderbnis entgegen zu wirken. So kam ihr der neue Befehl des Zirkels gerade recht. Und sie würde ihm nachkommen. Auch, wenn sie dafür schon bald in diese Stadt auf dem heraus gerissenen Stein fliegen musste. Und draußen, weit vor dem Hain, hatte sich der ungleiche Begleiter bereits nieder gelassen. Seine Präsenz fiel unter den anderen dämonischen kaum mehr auf. Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Monk.gif Laisan, 18.5.2017 - Realmforum Die Bürde der Angst Die Sonne ging grade auf, weshalb sich die ersten sanften Sonnenstrahlen auf das Haupt der Stadt legten. Ein sanfter schimmer aus blauen sowie violetten Farbtönen schmückte den Himmel während die ersten Händler in der Stadt ihre Stände aufbauten. Nur gelegentlich war hier und da ein rascheln der Überdachung zu hören, klappern der Holzpfeiler während diese in Position gebracht worden sind und das gemecker des alten Zwergenschmieds, weil sein Lehrling wieder einmal den Karren mit Erzen so in das Feuer kippte. Es war eben ein ganz normaler morgen in der Stadt, so hatte es den anschein. Doch ging man durch das Zwergenviertel ein wenig weiter in Richtung des Sees dahinter, so konnte man ein Rythmisches Geräusch hören. *Pong Pong Pong Pong* es war nicht laut oder dröhnend, viel mehr war es eine Art flüstern das vom Wind getragen wurde. Wenn man dem Geräusch weiter folgt, so kann man einen ziemlich leicht bekleideten Pandaren erkennen, viele hatten schon mit ihm versucht zu reden jedoch war er wohl nicht so gesprächig. Wo man jedoch sicher sein konnte, war das er einen immer im Verlaufe des Gesprächs mindestens einmal anbrummt. Seine doch schon beachtliche Größe von 1,85 machten neben der breiten Statur schon ein wenig her. Auch waren Indizien für seine Person die großflächige Kopfbedeckung sowie der scheinbar blutrote Schal um sein Gesicht. Die Schultern freiliegend aber doch sehr breit, weichten irgendwann den fast schon Kanonenkugel großen Fäusten. Jene Fäuste waren es, welche immer wieder gegen den Baumstamm schlugen und das Geräusch entstehen ließen. "Was wenn.... nein" flüsterte der Pandaren und schüttelte den Kopf. Es waren nur noch ein paar Tage bis er an der Seite von großen Leuten in die Schlacht ziehen würde. Hätte man sein Gesicht sehen können, so könnte man erkennen das es vollkommen starr gewesen ist. Vielleicht war es tiefste Konzentration welche bei den Pandaren nicht unüblich ist, doch vielleicht war es auch ein Makel den er nicht ablegen konnte..... Angst. Laisan stoppte nicht mit seinen Faustschlägen während seine Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen "Ich habe Mantis vom Himmel geholt als wären es Papierdrachen, gegen Mogu gekämpft als wären sie noch immer Statuen. Ich habe immer gedacht mein schlimmster Feind ist das Sha das einen Teil meines Landes zerstörte." Die Faustschläge endeten und er blickte nur auf den Baumstumpf. "Aber ich sah wie ich mit den Initianten beim Training war, es war warm... nunja für die Verhältnisse was man eben als warm bezeichnen kann. Der Schnee lag nicht länger als 6 Stunden. Doch dann färbte sich der Himmel in ein giftiges grün. Feuerkugeln rasten vom Himmel und schlugen in die Kun-Lai Gipfel ein. Binnen von Sekunden entstanden Steinwesen welche die Mauern einrissen als wären es feuchte Papierburgen." Laisan fiel auf die Knie und blickte auf seine Hände. Jene Hände welche in so vielen Schlachten ihn zum Sieg führten, jene Schlachten welche ihn überleben ließen. Es waren die Fäuste die sein Wasser zu einem Bräu machten, es waren die Hände welche an den Puppen der Kun-Lai gehärtet sind. "Ich kann das ni-" begann er als plötzlich sich eine Stimme in seinen Kopf rief. "Ihr habt Angst junger Pandaren." Laisan hob den Kopf und wandte ihn schnell nach links und rechts. Es war diese Stimme die er immer erkennen würde, diese Stimme welche er so viel zu verdanken hatte."Ja.... Es ist ein Feind an dem ich keine Erfahrung habe. Was ist, wenn ich versage und Pandaria fällt? Was ist wenn wir den Aufmarsch nicht aufhalten können?" Laisan wandte sich um und sah einen Tauren an seiner Seite. Hinter ihm war eine Spur seiner Schritte im Wind. Sanft legte sich ein braun-weißer Nebel ab und legte die Hand auf die Schulter von Laisan. "Ich kenne das Gefühl Angst zu haben, junger Schüler." ertönten die bassigen Worte. Er sprach von Angst aber selber wirkte es als hätte er keine. Selbst wirkte es als würde er von einer Aktion des Friedens berichten. "Vertraut nicht auf euer Wissen das ihr erhalten habt. Denkt an den Moment wo ihr die Mantis zum ersten mal gesehen habt? Die Momente als die Lehrensucher von den Mogu erzählten. Dem Moment, wo ihr dem Sha das erste mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gestanden habt? Ihr hattet da auch nicht die Erfahrung wie jetzt.... Doch?" verstummte der Tauren und blickte zu Laisan. Laisan lauschte eben seinen Worten und blickte abermals auf seine Hände. "Ich hatte Freunde welche auf mich aufpassten, ich hatte Brüder und Schwestern welche es mich lehrten. Ich weiß das die Mogu groß und Kraftvoll sind, doch eben sehr träge und nicht Agil. Ich weiß das die Mantis in ihrer Schwarmzahl gefährlich sind aber alleine eine nicht bedrohliche Gefahr." Laisan wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stadt. "Ja es stimmt" beginnt Laisan und stand langsam wieder auf. "Diese Bewohner der Stadt kennen nicht den Feind der Mogu, Mantis oder dem Sha wie ich es kennen. Sie kennen nicht die Tücken und Attentate der Saurok...Doch" er seufzte erleichtert aus und nickte. "Sie kennen den Kampf gegen die Legion. Ihre Streiter kennen die Schwächen und schlagen zu mit ihrem Licht, die Druiden spüren ihre Verderbnis und rufen die Mächte der Natur und die Schamanen?" Laisan nickte und sprach nun frei von Angst, sondern von tiefster Überzeugung. "Sie rufen die Elemente zur Seite und vernichten die Dämonen von innen heraus. Sie alle sind Meister im Kampf gegen die Legion... SIE werden es mich lehren, SIE werden es mir zeigen. Wie einst meine Brüder und Schwestern mit der Legion." Laisan schlug seine Faust in die Handfläche und verneigte sich vor dem Baumstamm. "Ich danke euch Meister Ni-" begann er als er den Kopf drehte doch der Tauren war verschwunden, war er überhaupt da gewesen? Hat Laisan ihn wirklich gesehen? Eine Frage, welche wohl nur die Lehrensucher ihm beantworten konnten. Doch war er wusste war, dass dieser Kampf nicht verloren ist. Mit diesen Helden an der Seite konnte er nicht verlieren. Wieder ertönte das Geräusch der Faustschläge am Baum.... doch diesmal war es kräftiger....frei von...Angst. Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Warrior.gif Sebasten, 19.5.2017 - Realmforum „Du bist Schwach.“ Es war Spät in der Nacht. Die Wachen liefen nur noch mit Laternen durch die Straßen. Die Wolken verdecken den Himmel. Eine „Sternenklare“ Nacht ist es nicht. Ein leiser Nieselregen gesellt sich zu den Geräuschen der Nacht hinzu. Ein paar Trunkenbolde torkeln durch den Hafen der Stadt. Das Klappern der Wachen Rüstungen ist zu vernehmen. Die See ist unruhig. Die Schiffe im Hafen wippen im Takt der Wellen. Eine Nacht wie jede andere. Dennoch stand dort eine einzelne Gestalt. Die Rüstung nicht so schick wie die der Wachen. Nicht auf Hochglanz poliert. Nicht Nahtlos und ohne Kerben. Sie war verschlissen. Repariert. Ausgebessert. Eine Rüstung die im Schlachtfeld getragen wurde und auch weitergetragen wird. Ein dicker Fellmantel bedeckt den Rücken. Gefertigt für Kalte Gegenden. Die Statur des Mannes ist groß. Mindestens 1.80M groß. Muskulös und gefestigt im Stand. Schweigend stand er vor der Löwenstatue und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. „Du bist Schwach“ Das Gesicht des Mannes Verzog sich. Die Zähne wurden gefletscht. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund knurrte man das Meer an. „Ausgerechnet das… von all meinen Erinnerungen denke Ich an diese Worte?“ Die Arme wurden erhoben. Die Hände umfassten einen Imaginären Hals und scheinen dieses unsichtbare Wesen zu erwürgen. Die von Wut dominierten Augen starren ins nichts. Die Handlung des Mannes, ausgeübt an niemanden, bedarf seiner vollen Konzentration. Es wurde nicht einmal bemerkt, dass man beobachtet wurde. Ding…Ding…BADUM! Ein Junge, vielleicht 5 Jahre alt, liegt am Boden. Keuchend. Verschwitzt. Neben ihm ein Schwert, das für den jungen viel zu groß ist. „Steh auf.“ Spricht eine Tiefe, harte Männerstimme. Gegenüber dem Jungen steht ein erwachsener Mann. In der rechten Hand ein Schwert. Nicht verschwitzt. Nicht keuchend. Vollkommen Dominant steht er vor dem kleinen Jungen. „Steh auf.“ Fordert der Mann erneut. „Ich…kann nicht.“ Spricht der kleine Junge, fast schon heulend. Der Erwachsene Mann blickt, voller Abscheu, auf den Jungen Nieder. „Du bist Schwach“ Als irgendetwas stumpfes gegen den Stein hinter ihn Schlug, fährt der Mann herum. „Wer ist da?!“ Brüllt der Mann, während er sich abrupt umwandte. Die Hand griff instinktiv nach dem Schwertgriff, der über seine Rechte Schulter hinausragte. Erschrocken schrie ein kleiner Junge auf. Voller Angst blickt er den Mann vor sich an. „B-bitte…nein…ich…nein…“ versuchte der Kleine sich zu wehren. Der Mann starrte den jungen eine ziemlich lange weile verdutzt an. „Ein Kind? Um diese Uhrzeit? Und es ist alleine? Vielleicht ein Waisenkind? Aber wie kommt es hier her?“ Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Unnötige Fragen.“ „Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich war nur erschrocken. Was machst du hier, kleiner?“ Spricht der Mann in einer Ruhigen aber Tiefen Stimmlage. „I-ich…“ Der kleine Junge schluckte. Die Angst wich ein wenig, aber vollkommen verschwunden war sie nicht. „I.-ich gehe nur Spazieren“ „Spazieren.“ „Spazieren? Um diese Uhrzeit? Kleiner wo sind deine Eltern?“ Die Frage klang Härter als es gewollt war. „Sie…sind Tod. Ich…lebe im Waisenhaus…“ „Ein Waisenkind.“ „Warum bist du dann hier draußen? Es ist gefährlich um diese Uhrzeit draußen zu sein. „ "Was kümmert es mich?“ „D-das ist egal…wir sind sowieso bald alle Tod…das sagen die Erwachsenen ständig…Wir sind zu schwach um dies zu überleben…“ „Du bist Schwach.“ Dem Mann schossen dutzende Bilder durch den Kopf. „Du bist Schwach.“ Er sieht einen Mann, Dominant vor sich aufgebaut. Als nächstes sieht man den selben Mann blutüberströmt im Schnee liegen. „Du bist Schwach!“ Als nächstes sieht man einen Oger vor sich aufgebaut. Die Keule in der Hand, brüllt er seinen Siegesschrei in die Höhe. Das nächste Bild ist der gleiche Oger, die Gliedmaßen und auch der Kopf, abgetrennt und voller Blut im Schnee. „Du bist zu Schwach.“ Eine kleine Gruppe von verschiedenen Menschen, gekleidet in schwarzem Leder steht vor ihm. Einer von ihnen deutet mit dem Finger auf Ihn. Das nächste Bild diese Männer, Tod, die Arme abgetrennt liegen in einem Zimmer, von Kampfspuren gezeichnet. „So Schwach!“ Eine Teufelswache steht vor Ihm. Lachend, umzingelt von Dämonischen Hunden. Das nächste Bild, zeigt ein Großes Schwert, durch den abgetrennten Kopf der Teufelswache gerammt. Der Mann schüttelt den Kopf um diese Bilder abzuschütteln. Es wird lange ausgeatmet. „Diese Männer haben unrecht. Es ist noch lange nichts entschieden. In dieser Welt wirft man gerne damit um sich, dass man selber oder andere viel zu schwach ist.“ Der Mann kniete vor dem Jungen und reichte Ihm ein Stück Brot. „Lass sie reden. Schwach ist nur, wer Schwach sein will. „ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Mann wieder. „Geh nach Hause, kleiner. Überlasse die Frage ob wir stark genug sind, den Erwachsenen.“ Der Mann wand sich ab. Ging die Straße entlang. Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Dann wird auch er sich an die Küste begeben. Den Kampf gegen die Dämonen aufnehmen. Es war spät in der Nacht. Das leise Geräusch des Nieselregens wurde durch ein lautes, Schallendes Gelächter unterbrochen. „Du bist Schwach.“ Das Gelächter des Mannes dauerte an. Als es unterbrochen wurde, starrte man einfach geradeaus. Den verwirrten Blicken der Wachen und den Wütenden Blicken einiger Bürger einfach ignorierend. „Wir werden ja noch sehen, wer Schwach ist. Nehmt Euch in Acht, Dämonenabschaum.“ Datei:IconSmall NightElf Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Rogue.gif Keydiam, 19.5.2017 - Realmforum Ein leichtes Krabbeln an seiner Hand ließ ihn aufwachen. Nicht die Geräusche von klirrendem Stahl, nicht die Geräusche von leisem Gelächter oder das Donnern von Holzkisten, welche neu gestapelt wurden. Nein. Dies waren vertraute Geräusche des Hintergrundes. Es war das leichte Krabbeln an seiner Hand, welches unvertraut war. Seine Bewegung war schnell, zielsicher: Das Glas in seiner Hand wurde auf den Kopf gedreht, die kleine Spinne an seiner Hand war gefangen in einem Gefängnis aus Glas. Für einen Moment beobachtete er die Spinne: Sie schlug gegen das Glas, schmetterte ihre langen Beine dagegen um zu entkommen. ‚Welch Ironie‘, dachte der Elf kurz und warf die Kreatur achtlos in Richtung Kanalwasser. Der Kaldorei rieb sich seinen Kopf und lehnte sich im Holzstuhl zurück. Er nahm seine Umgebung auf: Der leichte Geruch von Abwasser, gemischt mit dem von Duftkerzen, Schweiß, Alkohol, dezenten Kräutern und Alchemie. Der vertraute Geruch der Hallen der Schatten. Über ihm sah er die Spinnenweben, die zerfetzten Banner ihres Ordens. Seile. Tücher. Die steinerne Decke der Kanalisation. Wo andere Kaldorei am liebsten schreiend davongelaufen wären, fühlte er sich heimisch. Er sah sich um. „Die Zauberkrähe“, zumindest hieß der Laden hier früher so, war relativ leer. Bis auf einige Blutsegelbukaniere sowie Defiasbanditen war niemand da. Keydiam blickte zurück auf den Tisch. Zwei bauchige Flaschen mit „Herdweiler Ambrosia“ standen vor ihm. Eine davon halb geleert, die andere geschlossen. Er griff zur letzteren und schenkte sich etwas ein. Er war wohl eingenickt. ‚Mhm…wenigstens weiß ich nun mein Limit von schlaflosen Nächten‘, dachte er amüsiert und trank aus dem Glas. Noch vor Stunden hatte er sich durch feindliche Linien geschlichen, noch vor wenigen Stunden hatten seine Dolche das verdorbene Blut des Eredarhexers geschmeckt. Es war eine saubere Tötung. Kein Rumgespiele, keine Grausamkeit. Schnell, effektiv und brutal. Eigentlich verdienten sie so etwas nicht. Er nahm noch einen Schluck. „Ey, Keydiam!“ Eine von Rabenholdts persönlichen Assassinen trat auf ihn zu. An ihrem Gürtel ein Dolch und Schwert, sowie eine kleine Tasche voller Phiolen. Wurfmesser auf den Schenkeln und Armen. Sie hielt ein zusammengerolltes Pergament in der Hand. „Ja? Was gibt’s? Und schrei hier nicht so rum. Selbst unsere hohen Arenakämpfer weiter hinten, lassen ihre Schwerter mal stecken.“ Der Elf lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, schwenkte ein wenig sein Glas. Er fokussierte seine Gedanken wieder ins hier und jetzt. „Eine Kauderwelsch-Nachricht an dich gerichtet. Lag vorn‘ im ‚Briefkasten‘ herum“, sagte die Assassine und warf die Schriftrolle auf den Tisch. „Ach und Taoshi wollte noch was. Will wohl noch n‘ Bericht haben bezüglich der Teufelsseelenbastion.“ „Ja, gut ich treffe sie gleich“, erwiderte Keydiam und entrollte die Schriftrolle. Die Assassine nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Der Kaldorei derweil untersuchte das Pergament. Ihm waren die Zeichen vertraut, eine insgesamt relativ einfache Form der Verschlüsselung für Eingeweihte. Standard in den höheren Kreisen von SI:7, Ungekrönten und anderen elitären Schurken benutzt für Nachrichten, welche wichtig genug waren um verschlüsselt zu werden, aber zu unwichtig um komplexere Schlüssel zu verwenden. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die Nachricht entschlüsselt hatte. Mit jeder Zeile die er las, verengten sich seine Augen, sein Blick wurde nachdenklicher und die Hand wanderte in Richtung seines Bartes, durch welchen er strich. Die Operationen am Strand liefen nicht gut: Mehr Portale, mehr Verderbnis und tägliche Angriffe auf ihre Operationsbasis. Nichts was ihn überraschen würde, hatten die Ungekrönten ihre Agenten schon seit dem ersten Tage am Strand, doch es nun so zu lesen, nach seinem Einsatz an der Bastion, ließen es in einem neuen Licht erscheinen. Keydiam hielt das Pergament über die nahe Kerze. Langsam verbrannte es in seiner Hand, ehe die letzten Reste zu Boden warf und drauftrat. „Hm...“, murmelte er leise zu sich. Noch etwas stand in diesem Brief. Eine Aufgabe für ihn, entschieden vom Rat der Schatten selbst: Er solle einer Truppe unter Leitung der Kirin Tor und Legionsrichter beitreten, sie mit seinen Fähigkeiten unterstützen. Ihm solch eine Aufgabe anzuvertrauen bedeutete eins: Man hatte also seine Fähigkeiten anerkannt. Eine Lobpreisung und „Belohnung“ von den Besten der Besten. Ein kurzes Schmunzeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, ehe er sich an die Worte von Rabenholdts Leibwache erinnerte. '' ‚Besser ich lasse Taoshi nicht länger warten‘, dachte er und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, in Richtung des geheimen Buchregales gehend. Er würde Bericht erstatten…und dann würde er sich die nötigen Utensilien für diesen Job besorgen. Sicherlich hatte der Apotheker in der Ecke auch was Interessantes zusammengebraut.''